


And I'd Give the World to See You Smile

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, i just had a lot of feels okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over shortly after that-a fumbled pass in front of the crease, a distracted defensemen and a beautiful shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd Give the World to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't like anything I've ever posted before and its really really short and unbetaed, but I just had a lot of Claude/Danny feelings and hockey and ah. This can either be read as a relationship or not, depending on how you want it.  
> So yeah nervous because this isn't what I usually write.

Claude sighed as he made his way down the tunnel. Chewing on his lip nervously, he glanced over to Scott and Jake who each nodded in turn. The crowd at the Wells Fargo Center came alive as the clock ran down and overtime started. The puck dropped and so did Claude's stomach. After taking possession his team, who fought with blood, sweat, and tears to make it this far, took their position in the offensive zone. Through a profusion of passes that landed on the tape, making a beautiful pattern across the ice, a chorus of "we want the cup" rang through the rafters. He took one last look at the crowd, decked out in all shades of orange and black, before his eyes drifted from his line mates to the Canadien's bench as they made a change in the neutral zone. Locking eyes with the brunet that was leaping over the boards and onto the ice. Heart hammering in his chest, he etched a beautiful pass to Scott before dropping onto the bench, his head hanging low between his knees. 

It was over shortly after that-a fumbled pass in front of the crease, a distracted defensemen and a beautiful shot. The puck sailed up and over the glove side and the little red light went off, ending the game and the season and everything they had worked for. Silence fell as they lined up to shake hands, tears forming in the eyes of the younger players who could have sworn this was the year the would win it all. And although he didn't voice any words to the other player, the look in his eyes said more than he ever could have hoped to. 

Ten days and six games later, at a little after eleven at night, the hockey season ended. Claude watched with misty eyes as Danny hoisted the cup above his head, a grin on his face that was impossibly wide.


End file.
